This invention relates to a recorder for use in a printer, facsimile or the like, for recording images on both sides of a recording medium.
A conventional system for recording desired images on both sides of a recording medium, such as a recording paper sheet, is shown in FIG. 1. An image is recorded at point 6 on one side of a recording sheet fed from a recording sheet feed tray 1. The recording sheet then travels via a passage 3 to a reversing tray 2, with the recorded side thereof directed upward. The recording sheet is then discharged from the reversing tray to travel via a passage 4 to the point 6, at which an image is recorded on the other side of the recording sheet. Finally, the recording sheet having images on both sides thereof travels via passage 5 to be delivered to a discharge tray 7.
The above described system has often been adopted for Xerography, but has suffered from many drawbacks, such as requiring a device which is complicated in construction, and hence costly, and its performance reliability is poor. Furthermore, the system sometimes fails to record images on both sides of a sheet.